Fiesta mágica
Fiesta mágica (A Magic Party en Inglés y Festa Magica en Italia), es una canción que aparece en el episodio Mythix de la 6ª Temporada. También se puede escuchar su versión instrumental en ¡Winx atrapadas!, de la 7ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Hagan espacio A la banda Suban las voces Y hagan ruido Que algo mágico va a pasar Siente el latido en tu corazón Baila, baila y no pares Baila, baila y déjate llevar Hay una fiesta mágica Y la puedes ver Ven y siente el ritmo Ven y muévete Hay una fiesta mágica Y la puedes ver (Woah woah oh) Toda la noche Bailando hasta el amanecer Es tiempo de que olvides las penas ya No detengas el ritmo Y ven a bailar (Woah woah oh) (Woah woah oh) |-|Inglés= Come and feel the beat Get up and stomp your feet (alright) There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? (Woah woah oh) Up all night We're gonna dance 'till the morning light You and me together That's the way There's a magic party Mommy it's your day (Woah woah oh) (Woah woah oh) We're super, we're sparkling We're magic all the way We're fast, fun and flying There's nothing more to say Hey hey let's get ready 'Cause it's the place to be There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? So please dance with me Come and feel the beat Get up and stomp your feet (alright) There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? (Woah woah oh) Up all night We're gonna dance 'till the morning light You and me together That's the way Never stop the rhythm Let the music play (Woah woah oh) (Woah woah oh) Jump in and shake in We're gonna have some fun Tonight will be perfect My heart is like a drum Hey hey let's get ready 'Cause it's the place to be There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? So please dance with me Come and feel the beat Get up and stomp your feet (alright) There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? (Woah woah oh) Up all night We're gonna dance 'till the morning light You and me together That's the way There's a magic party Mommy it's your day (Woah woah oh) (Woah woah oh) Clap your hands up For the band Raise your voice And make some noise Something magic is going to start Just feel the rhythm in your heart Don't stop, don't stop (don't stop) Don't stop just make it pop There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? Come on, feel the beat Get up and stomp your feet (alright) There's a magic party Come on, can't you see? (Woah woah oh) Up all night We're gonna dance 'till the morning light You and me together That's the way Never stop the rhythm Let the music play (Woah woah oh) (Woah woah oh) |-|Italiano= Segui il ritmo e vai Dai non fermati mai Alright Tieni il tempo in Questa festa magica Stai con noi E tutto splende di fantasia Se nel cuore della Musica La tua festa mamma E' proprio magica Fatate, splendenti Se questo siamo noi Un poi riderete Ma belle più che mai La musica sale Tra poco inizierà Tutti pronti, questa Festa e' magica Se tu sei con me Segui il ritmo e vai Dai non fermati mai Alright Tieni il tempo in Questa festa magica Stai con noi E tutto splende di fantasia Se nel cuore della Musica Non ci fine questa Festa magica Stanotte che notte Insieme io e te Che bello ballare Su notte magiche Le mani al cielo Tra poco inizierà Tutti pronti questa Festa e' magica Se tu sei con me Segui il ritmo e vai Dai non fermati mai Alright Tieni il tempo in Questa festa magica Stai con noi E tutto splende di fantasia Se nel cuore della Musica La tua festa mamma E' proprio magica Canta forte Insieme a noi Fai sentire Che ci sei Canta e libera la tua energia Colora il mondo di magia Balla con noi Balla salta arivi e poi Tutti pronti questa Festa e' magica Segui il ritmo e vai Dai non fermati mai Alright Tieni il tempo in Questa festa magica Stai con noi E tutto splende di fantasia Se nel cuore della Musica Non ci fine questa Festa magica Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:A Magic Party Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 1ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:6ª Temporada Categoría:1ª Temporada (World of Winx)